A New Generation of Royalty?
by FioleeOTP
Summary: Marshall, while having a meeting with the demons of the nightosphere, he found out the demons were planning to kill him and Fionna because that Fionna was useless to them. So, the get his beloved out of the fate, he said she was pregnant. Now they demand to see her. What will happen? (Rated M for later lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Marshall watched them, there faces pressed together in deep conversation and there hushed voices dark and fearful. His feet just didn't touch the ground and his hands were tucked tightly into his back pockets, watching them watch him.

The high council of the Nightosphere, the tall and menacing demons that even made Marshall tremble a bit. They finally turned there heads, the cat-like eyes gave a piercing gaze, baring down on the vampire. Marshall Lee flinched back a bit as one of the creatures spoke. "Marshall Lee, your girlfriend is a human, correct?" His voice dark and raspy, chilling Marshall to the core.

"Yes sir, Fionna is a human." He said, trying to sound like himself, his usual superior smug tone. But, all that escaped his lips was a uneven, high pitched reply. Marshall looked up at the demons, slight embarrassment crept across his cheeks.

The demons growled. "I declare that all demons and or vampires dating a not demonic creature shall be killed along with there partners. Since they are no use to the demonic partner." The demon bellowed, swiping his arm horizontally across the room.

Marshall's jaw dropped. "N-NO! You can't do that!" He cried, his eyes getting dark. The demon stared down and the vampire. "And, why not? She can do nothing for the nightosphere." Marshall's mind was a blur, trying to think of a good excuse for them to kill Fionna and himself. "B-because, she's... C-carrying the next generation of royalty!" He blurted out. Oh glob, what did I just say that?! He thought, looking up at the demons to see surprise on there faces.

They pressed there heads together again and began to mumble to one another. Marshall rocked back and forth on his heels, his fingers playing imaginary notes on a non existent guitar with one hand. Which, was out of pure anxiety and fear of what they were going to say. For what seemed like an eternity, but only most likely lasted about a minute the monsters turned there heads back to him.

"So, the girl is pregnant with your child?" One of them grumbled from his seat. Marshall Lee gulped nervously, but with slight hesitant nodded. "Y-yes."

The demons nodded in unison, "Well then, I guess that changes things doesn't it?" The one sitting in the middle bellowed. "Very we'll , you may both live." He continued, waving his hand dismissively.

Marshall relaxed his shoulders, which he realized were hunched up in his nerves. "Thank you sir." He breathed, turning to leave. But, the demon spoke before he had a chance to get out of there.

"But.." The creature said. "We do not trust you. Seeing in your earlier antics we must see the girl in 4 months. And, if she is not pregnant we will not hesitate to kill you both."

Marshall lee stopped and turned his head. "B-but I don't think she would want to come-" he stopped himself and sighed. "Alright..." He grumbled, turning his head back around and leaving through the portal.

He was back in his house, he slumped down on the couch and put his hands over his face. "What the hell am I going to do?!" He cried angrily.

(Okay, this is part one of the story. Please rate and fav. If you like it, I will be sure to make an extra spicy scene in very soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall lee sat on his bed, his guitar in his lap and the strap around his shoulders. He always played music when he had to think, somehow it helped.

But, not today, the problem was too big to brush off with a few simple cords and rifts. He pushed some of his jet black hair away from his face, he had to tell Fionna, Now.

But, how could he tell her?! "Oh Fi get, I know your only 15 but I need you to have my baby." How stupid would that sound! He had to think of way that he can tell her but have her say yes.

Marshall sat there for hours, thinking about what to say. I mean, Fionna hadn't even told Cake they were going out! Now she would have to hide the fact she was pregnant?

Even, if Fionna agreed of course! Marshall was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He lifted his head and floated down.

When he got to the door he hesitated to open it. He leaned forward and looked through the peephole. Oh glob, it was Fionna. Marshall lee's heart seemed to leap out of his chest as he opened the door.

"H-hey Fi." He said, looking at her to see that Cake wasn't with her. Fionna smiled and hugged Marshall warmly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Marshy! I haven't seen you all day!" She squealed.

Marshall smiled, Fionna was so innocent, does she even know what tier 15 was? Let alone that they only made out once, it was sort of getting further but Cake came home and he had to split. Marshall pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

Fionna cocked her head and looked at him, the ears of her bunny hat sagged to the side in the cutest way. "Marshall? Is there something your not telling me?" She asked, walking in and sitting down on the couch.

Marshall followed her. "Yeah Fi. T-there is..." He averted his eyes, he couldn't look Fi in the eyes and tell her this. "You know I had that meeting in the Nightosphere right?"

Fionna nodded. "Yeah, you said it was really important or something." She shuffled uncomfortably on the red couch. "So?"

Marshall scratched the back of his neck. "Well... They s-sort of wanted to... K-kill you. They thought you were unimportant to me and to the royal bloodline."

Fionna got wide eyed and shot up. "How dare they! They can't just kill me because I'm not royal or something! I'll kick there demon butts!" She went to pull out her sword.

"Fi..." Marshall rested his hand on her shoulder. "I-I got you out of being killed but... I- I sort of... S-said." He gulped anxiously.

Fionna pressed close and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. There eyes met. "Marshy... What did you tell them?" She whispered.

"I... Told them you were... Pregnant." His voice came in a weird grumble, but Fionna had defiantly heard him. Her arms pulled away from him and she was in pure shock.

"W-why would you do that?!" She cried, her hands balling up into fists at her sides. "I-w-what did they say?!"

Marshall looked at her. "I thought they would just buy it then leave us alone Fi. I panicked okay. Because, the thought of loosing you just... I-I couldn't.." He hung his head and pressed his hands into his face, shuddering softly.

Fionna's anger disappeared when she saw how rattled up her boyfriend was about this. She un-balled her fists and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "So... What are we going to do?" She asked.

Marshall removed his hands from his face and he sighed. "Well... I thought they would just believe me and forget about it but... Then they demanded to see you in a few months to confirm it." He shook out his hair, which was sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Marshall hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I got you into this Fionna, I understand if you don't ever want to see me again.. I just didn't know what to do because t-the thought of loosing you just... I can't handle it."

Fionna hugged him back, snuggling her head into the side of his neck. "Okay..." She whispered.

Marshall's eyes grew wide, he pulled his head away and looked at her. "Y-yes what?" He asked.

Fionna gave a weak smile. "Yes... I-I'll have your baby." She stammered.

Marshall smiled weakly. "You sure Fi? I don't want you to-" he was cut off as Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply.

Marshall pressed his arms into her back, pushing her abdomen into his.

(The dirty part will be later, sorry for the cliffhanger)


	3. Chapter 3

(This is my first time writing smut, so sorry if it sucks)

Marshall had her on his bed now, pressed up against the wall and kissing her deeply. She had her legs wrapped around his waist.

Fionna's hands gripped Marshall's bare shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as he entered her. She broke the kiss and gasped out in pain.

"S-sorry, I can stop if it hurts to much." Marshall said nervously. He hated hurting Fionna, especially when he was trying to be careful.

Fionna bit her lip and gave a weak smile. "N-no Marshall, I-it's okay.. I-I'm fine." She stammered, but tried to push the pain away. Marshall nodded, pressing in deeper. Muttering an apology with each inch.

He was only about half way in until he hit her cervix. Fionna dug her nails in his shoulders harder and moaned in pain and pleasure. Marshall gave a weak half smile and began to thrust back forth carefully and unevenly.

This wasn't Marshall's first time, but it was his first time without protection, and definitely the first time that he was actually trying to get a girl pregnant! He gripped the sheets of his bed, growling with ecstasy.

Fionna began to sort of enjoy herself, most of the pain had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. She let out a straddled moan and pulled her hands from his shoulders and moved her hands down to his wrists. She wrapped her fingers around them to stabilize herself better. "M-Marshall!" She cried out.

Marshall was getting close, he could feel it. This is it.. He thought, going faster with each thrust. "F-Fionna I-I'm gonna-" he didn't finish his sentence he had finished and Fionna gasped.

Marshall carefully rolled off of Fionna and pulled her closed, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered.

Fionna smiled and nuzzled her head into the side of his neck. "It's okay." She replied, her eyelids getting heavy and she quickly fell asleep.

Marshall wasn't tired, he stayed up and just enjoyed being close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

(I'm gonna timeskip a couple of weeks and get into her pregnancy, I'm sure all of you would much rather hear that then me writing useless shit that has no purpose. So, timeskip two weeks)

Fionna sat on her couch, playing a game on BMO, squinting her eyes at the screen. Her stomach had been upset all day, and Cake had offered her to go to the doctor. But, Fionna's response was immediately. "Oh no Cake you know how I am around the doctors. I'll be fine." She said.

Cake raised her eye brow and sighed. "Alright Fionna, I have to go to Lord M's so I'll be back later." Cake walked to the door, taking one quick glance at Fionna before finally walking out.

Fionna sighed and clutched her hand to her stomach, groaning. Marshall appeared in the spot next to her. "You okay Fi?" He asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Fionna nodded and leaned into him a little. "Y-yeah Marsh. B-but do you think you can go to the store and get me something?" Marshall nodded, "Sure Fi, what do want me to get."

Fionna glanced into his red and black eyes, then quickly turning her head. "A-a pregnancy test." She whispered. Marshall's eyes widened. "You think you are.." He asked. Fionna nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Marshall kissed her cheek, pulling his hood over his head. "I'll be right back." He said, quickly kissing her cheek and floating out the opened window. The whole time he was purchasing the test he kept his head low and the hood covered most of his face. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't embarked to be buying a pregnancy test for his 15 year old girlfriend.

He bought it and quickly flew out the store back to the treehouse, keeping the box in the sweat shirt pocket. He floated back through the window to see Fionna hadn't moved from the couch. "Here Fi.." He mumbled, handing her the pregnancy test.

"Thanks Marshall.." She said, taking it. She got up and walked over to the bathroom and close the door behind her.

Marshall lee leaned back on the couch. "I wanted this to happen, it was the only way to save her... Then way do I feel so terrible?" He grumbled to himself.

For what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only a few minutes Fionna stepped out of the bathroom, the test in her hand as she looked at it, her eyes stretched wide.

Marshall floated up and over to her, he pulled his hoody off his head. "So Fi, what does say?" He asked nervously. Unable to read the test for himself.

Fionna looked up at him and gulped nervously, her hands shook scaredly and she whimpered. "I-I'm p-pregnant.."

(What a beautiful place to end for the night! I'll probably write the next one tomorrow. Please enjoy)


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall went to hug her, but the door opened and Cake stepped in. "Hey Fionna I'm back from-" she looked up at Marshall, as Fionna quickly stuffed the test into the garbage as Cakes attention was diverted.

"What is HE doing here?! Fionna I told you no boys here when I'm not." Cake snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

Marshall smirked at Cake. "Awwe is Cakey-Wakey upset that I might steal her little adventuress away from her?" He teased, floating up and leaning back.

Cake hissed at him, growing larger. "Get out of here paste face!" She growled, zipping her arms out to Fionna. Wrapping them tightly around her waist and pulling her into her fur.

Marshall hissed at Cake, forgetting to act like 'himself', all that he could think was protecting Fionna and his unborn child. "Don't hold her like that!" He hissed loudly.

Fionna's eyes grew wide with shock. While Cakes expression turned from anger to pure confusion. "Why?" She asked.

Marshall gulped nervously, _why the hell did he say that?!_ "U-um because... Fionna h-had and.. Upset stomach! Y-yea, her stomach hurts so doing that would just m-make it hurt more." _Smoooth_.. He thought bitterly.

Cake raised her eyebrow and let Fionna go. "Okay... I guess." Fionna stumbled out and sat on the couch quickly, putting her hands on her lap and hiding her stomach, even though it was swollen yet.

Marshall coughed, "Well... I better be going.. S-see you later Fi." He said, pulling his hood back over her face and floating out the window.

Cake rolled her eyes and flopped down beside Fionna on the couch. She turned her head to her friend. "You okay Fionna? Sorry if I hurt ya girl." She said. Leaning back on the couch.

Fionna shook her head. "I'm fine Cake, don't worry about it." She looked out the window where Marshall had left and sighed.

Cake looked back over to Fionna. "Sweetie is there something your not telling me?" She asked understandingly. Fionna turned her gaze. "What? No Cake, it's nothing."

Cake nodded. "Okay, but always remember if something's going on you can tell me, alright?" Fionna nodded. "I know Cake, but nothing's going on okay."

_She looked back out the window. Only that I'm dating a guy you can't stand and I'm having his child.. Fionna thought._

_(like it? I'm glad I'm continuing this story :))_


	6. Chapter 6

(Someone said that Fionna should of told Cake about everything. I made that she didn't because it will make to reveal all that more "OH SHIT")

Fionna zipped up her baggy sweat shirt Marshall had given her. She had been pregnant for three months and still couldn't find the way to tell Cake the news. So until she could, she hid her pregnancy anyway she could.

Fionna carefully set a hand to her stomach, it had grown in size enough to be noticeable to anyone with common sense. She sighed and turned from the mirror she had been looking at herself in. She walked down the stairs and towards the door.

Cake stopped her. "Baby doll it's hot out, why are you wearing a sweater?" She walked up and carefully gripped some of the loose material, worry in her eyes. Fionna looked at Cake and smiled, "Cake, can't I be chilly? Maybe I have a cold or something.." She went to open the door, but Cake still had a grip on the hoody and pulled Fionna back.

"If you think you might be sick then stay home." Cake persisted, tugging her back a little more.

Fionna brushed Cakes paw away. "Cake, I'm fine okay.. I'll be back later." Before the feline could protest Fionna stepped out the door and began to walk across the grasslands of where she called home.

Today, Marshall had the show the demons that Fionna was indeed carrying his child. She shuddered at the thought of having horrible demons near her.

She made to Marshall's house and let herself in. "Hey Marsh." She called, closing the door behind her as she saw her boyfriend float up.

"Hey Fi." He said, kissing her. "And, hello little one." He said happily, leaning down until he was eye level with her stomach, putting his hand on it lovingly.

Fionna blushed heatedly. "Marsh... Come on, that's sort of weird." She said, unzipping and taking off her sweatshirt.

Marshall chuckled and got up. "Oh come on Fi, I'm.. Sort of... You know...excited.. To be a dad." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Fionna laughed. "Ohh Marshyyyy." She cooed, hugging him. "I'm glad to hear that." She said smiling. "Because to be honest.. I'm absolutely terrified about it." She said.

Marshall hugged her back. "Don't worry Fi, I'll make sure everything will be okay." He hugged her back before going to the smiley face he had already drawn on the wall. He chanted the spell and the portal opened in a flash of red light.

He took Fionna's hand in his own, and together, they stepped thought the glowing portal into the Nightosphere. Immediately they were in a office, the demons sitting across a long rectangular table, looking at the couple.

Marshall growled and gripped Fionnas hand tighter. "Okay we're here... And she is obviously pregnant so can we go now?" He demanded.

Fionna looked up and him and rolled her eyes. "Oh her thanks Marshall..." She said teasingly. Marshall's eyes widened. "Fi, I didn't mean it like that I-" He was cut off by the head demon.

"That could obviously be a decoy." He grumbled, pointing a tentacle to Fionna's stomach. "I demand that she lift up a portion of her blouse."

Marshall gave a look of total anger and disgust. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're crazy! She's not going to-"

"M-Marshall, no it's fine..." Fionna interrupted meekly. She grabbed the hem of her blue t-shirt and was about to lift it, but Marshall used his other hand to stop her. "No, it's not fine. I'm not going to let them do that to you."

Marshall glared back up at the demons. "I know if you can hear it's heartbeat. So don't make her do that!" He snarled, letting go of Fionna and standing in front of her, his eyes locked with the demon's.

The demon smiled deviously. "I can... But, maybe go somewhere were you can see them." With that, he waved his hand and just like that, they were back in Marshall's house. Marshall grumbled and crossed his arms.

Fionna clutched her stomach and looked up at Marshall worriedly. "W-what did he mean by them?" She stammered.

Marshall shrugged, "he was just probably trying to scare us or something Fi.. But if your scared we can go to the Candy Kingdom. PG can look at you and stuff."

Fionna nodded. "We'll have to tell him not to tell Cake though.." She grabbed her hood and pulled it around herself, zipping it up.

Marshall floated over and grabbed his umbrella. "I'll make sure GumButt will keep it a secret." He said, his eyes growing demon like and his fangs grew long.

Fionna laughed. "I don't think you'll have to go that far." She stood by the door as Marshall floated over and opened the door for her. "Come on Fi."

(At the Candy Kingdom)

Fionna stepped into the castle with Marshall lee and saw Prince Gumball talking with Peppermint maid. "Hi PG." Fionna chimed, waving at him.

Gumball smiled and walked up to them. "Hi Fionna.. Hey Marshall Lee." He greeted. But his tone grew darker when he addressed the vampire.

Marshall smirked. "Hi GumButt." He sneered, floating up a bit and crossing his arms.

Fionna ignored Marshall's comment. "Hey PG we sort of need your help wit something. Can we go to the hospital?" She asked nervously.

Prince Gumball nodded. "Of course Fionna, is something wrong?" He asked as they made there way to the hospital wing.

Fionna smiled. "Yeah, just want to check up on something is all." Prince Gumball opened a door into the examining room.

Marshall floated in and stood next to Fionna, putting his arm around her. PG closed the door and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "So... What do you need to check Fionna?" He asked.

Fionna sighed and unzipped her sweatshirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the examining table, turning back to Gumball to see the expression of pure shock on his face. "W-w-what happened?!" He stammered, pointing weakly to Fionna's pregnant belly.

"It's a long story GumWad, we're just here to check up on them." Marshall said coolly, taking a step forward. PG looked at Marshall. "D-d-did you d-do this?!" He stammered, anger in his voice.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Gumball.. Shut up and just give me one of those sonogram thingies..." She snapped. PG looked at her. "Does Cake know?" He asked.

Fionna shook her head. "I'll tell her soon. So, till then you tell NOONE." She stated, crossing her arms in front of her.

PG looked at her and sighed. "Lay down on the examining chair and I'll give you a sonogram." He sighed.

Marshall helped Fionna onto the table and Prince Gumball turned on the machine. Fionna lifted up the bottom portion of her shirt to expose her stomach.

Prince Gumball sighed slightly and put the gel on her stomach, starting up the machine and pressing the wand to her stomach, moving it around.

"It's cold.." Fionna grumbled as Marshall took her hand in his own. PG looked up from the monitor. "So what do you guys want to know.." He asked.

Marshall and Fionna shrugged. "What can you tell us?" Marshall asked. Looking at the screen, confused.

Prince Gumball looked at Fionna. "The only thing I can tell you guys right now that there is a suprise.."

Fionna's eyes grew wide. "We'll, what is it PG?!" She asked nervously. PG shook his head slightly. "Guys... You're having twins.."


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall Lee's eyes widened. "Excuse me GumWad... But did you say twins?!" He asked, his voice higher than usual. His shoulders were bunch up a little in shock.

Fionna gulped nervously when Prince Gumball nodded. "Yep, see look." He turned the screen towards them and pointed to each child. "One, and two."

Fionna grabbed Gumball's shoulder. "S-so you're telling me t-that I'm having two babies... Not one?!" She let go of his shoulder when he nodded.

"Well, I have things to do.. Make sure you guys tell Cake okay?" He walked out of the room.

Fionna leaned back in the chair and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Oh dear glob... I knew it was going to be tough having a kid Marshall... But two?!" She leaned back forward and looked at him, worry and fear in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Marshall hugged her as she stood up. "Well Fi... We stick to the original plan I guess... But double it." He kissed her forehead comfortingly. "But.. I think we should tell Cake now." He told her.

Fionna nodded. "Yeah, that's probably best." She grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on, zipping it up. They headed out the door without another word.

(At the treehouse... Shit's about to go down)

Fionna opened the door and smiled at Cake, who smiled back. The feline was holding her favorite mug filled with tea. "Hey sugar, how was your-" she trailed off as Marshall floated in, pulling his hood off his head.

"What is he doing here Fi?" Cake grumbled, sipping tea as she stood up. She was in the middle of the living room and Fionna and Marshall were by the door.

"I have to tell you something Cake..." Fionna sighed and un zipped her sweatshirt, she looked at Marshall before she took it off and the secret was revealed.

Marshall put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Fi." He said. Cake hissed. "Don't touch her paste face. Now sugar what did you have to tell me?" She said, sipping more of her tea.

Fionna took in a sharp inhale and took of her sweatshirt. She watched Cake freeze, dropping her mug leaving it shattered on the floor. Cake grew a little bit. "F-f-f-Fionna... Are you telling me... That y-you are pregnant... W-w-with Marshall Lee's child.." Her sentence ended in a growl.

"It's actually twins..." Marshall corrected her, shutting up when Fionna have him a sharp look. She turned her gaze back to Cake. "I-I didn't tell you because-" Fionna gasped as Cake leaped at Marshall and clung to him, trying to strangle and scratch him. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Marshall pushed at Cake, hissing. "Get off of me fleabag!" Marshall growled as Cake ripped his shirt.

Fionna tugged at Cakes tail. "Cake stop it!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Cakes waist and yanking her.

Cake growled and shouldered Fionna away violently. Fionna stumbled back and fell on her side, right on top of the broken mug, shards of porcelain piercing her. Fionna gasped in pain.

"Fionna!" Marshall lee cried, punching Cake hard in the jaw knocking her off of him. Marshall dashed over and knelt beside Fionna, pressing his hand onto her wound. "No... This is bad." He whimpered, lifting Fionna up a bit to cradle her upper half in his arm while the other stayed on the wound.

Cake growled. "I'm not finished with you vampire king." She hasn't noticed Fionna yet.

Marshall whipped his head around and glared at Cake, pure hatred in his eyes. "CAN YOU PUT YOUR PETTY HATRED FOR ME ASIDE FOR ONE SECOND FOR GLOBS SAKE?! FIONNA'A HURT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cake sniffed the air, scenting the blood and began to step over. "F-Fionna?!"

Marshall hissed angrily at her. "Don't come any closer! You've done enough!" He took off his shirt and pressed in to her wound, tying it around her stomach. "Y-y-you'll be okay... E-everything will b-be fine." He stammered, holding her close. "Y-you just *sniff* have to be." His shoulders trembled in fear.

Fionna groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes half way. "M-Marshall...?" She whispered, her eyes blurry with pain.

Marshall looked into her eyes, his cheeks flushed a soft pink and his eyes glassy. "Y-yeah Fi?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he was near to tears.

Fionna tried to sit up but fell back into Marshall's arms. "W-what happened?" She breathed, looking down at Marshall's bloodied shirt tied to her waist. Her mind was groggy and she didn't understand what was going on.

"Just stay calm and e-everything will be fine." He regretfully turned  
To Cake. "Can... you get me some gauz?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Cake was already there with a first-aid kit. "H-here." She said handing to to him.

Marshall carefully peeled his shirt from her stomach and tossed it aside. He lifted up her blue t-shirt to reveal several deep cuts. _This is bad..._ He thought. Unraveling the gauze and beginning to wrap it around her pregnant stomach. Fionna had passed out again, but was still breathing.

He kept wrapping until a thick layer covered her wounds. He put the remaining gauze back in the kit and lifted Fionna up in a fireman's carry. He floated up to her bedroom and set her down on her bed, he took clean cloths from her dresser and set them on her bed. He turned to see Cake staring at him. "Scared I'm going to do something to her and you want to do this or are you done?" He asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Cake had her arms crossed, her eyes looking from Fionna to Marshall. She uncrossed her arms and gave Marshall a small half smile. "You'll be a good father.." She said, leaving the room.

Marshall turned back to Fionna, slipping off her bloodied dark blue t-shirt and carefully putting on a fresh one. Her pants weren't bloody, so he didn't bother to change them.

He pulled the blanket over her legs and sighed worriedly. "They have to be okay..." He kept muttering to himself, floating up so he could get a better view of Fionna.

He was gratefully to see the rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she was indeed breathing. He sighed in relief and turned his attention to her stomach.

He could use demon powers to hear the heartbeats. But since he was only half demon, and being able to channel your mind to hear the heart was such an advanced skill, it would be nearly impossible.

He closed his eyes and focused best he could, channeling all his strength into trying to hear the heartbeats. After some harsh concentration he heard it. Fionna's heartbeat and two others, soft but fast patters of the unborn children's hearts.

He sunk to the ground, drained of all energy but with a smile on his face, the babies and Fionna were safe, and that's all that mattered.

(sorry today's chapter was so short, I was busy today and I really wanted to get it done.)


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall tried his best to stay up all night, but even Cake came in to take his place he refused to sleep. "I'm fine Cake, I'm not going to leave her now..." He placed his hand on her's careful not to wake her.

Cake sat down by him. "Then at least let me talk to you.." She asked, looking up at him.

Marshall rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Shoot.." He said, keeping his eyes on Fionna.

Cake sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for before.. I overreacted because I thought..." She trailed off, turning away.

Marshall raised his eyebrow, but keeping his gaze locked on his girlfriend. "You thought what?" He asked.

Cake closed her eyes. "I thought that you wouldn't be there for her, that you would leave her to do this all on her own. I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with the babies.." Cake covered her face with her paws. "I'm so sorry!" She cried softly.

Marshall smiled. "Cake... Fionna is about three months pregnant.. Don't you think if I leave her I would do it already?" He chuckled. "Cake... I love Fionna, and as much as I am terrified to be a dad, especially to twins. I'm also excited.."

Cake smiled through her paws. "O-okay..." She said, getting up and wiping her eyes and walking out.

Marshall turned his attention to Fionna when he heard her moan. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at him. "Hey Marshy.." She yawned, forgetting what had happened. All the memories came back and she gasped, trying to sit up.

Marshall carefully held her shoulder. "Fi calm down." He whispered, trying to calm her down.

Fionna placed her hands on her belly and began to hyperventilate. "A-are they okay?!" She cried, looking up at him desperately, fear in her eyes.

Marshall smiled. "Yes Fi, there fine okay." He kissed her cheek. "Now lay back down." He relaxed a bit when she leaned back.

"I can't believe Cake... She just.." She groaned, pressing the palms of her hands to her forehead. "What did she say?" She asked Marshall.

"Well when I finished patching you up, I changed your shirt because it was covered in blood, she was looking at me. So naturally I told her off." He shrugged.

"And?" Fionna asked, turning her gaze to him. Her hands from her head to resting on her pregnant stomach.

Marshall turned into a bat and cuddled next to her carefully. "And she apologized, she thought that I wouldn't be there for you and you would have to do this on your own. And, then... She said I would be a good father."

Fionna smiled and held him close. "You will be.." She whispered before drifting back asleep, Marshall lee wasn't far behind.

(Sorry for the delay, had writers block and confirmation, I just got back from a concert. So here, next will probably be a timeskip or something.)


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna's pregnancy went normally as the months progressed, now, at 7 months pregnant, she was making plans to move in with Marshall lee.

She was on her way to Marshall lee's house, with Cake. Ever since Cake had found out she never let Fionna out of her sight, even if she was with Marshall. And, that could get tough because every time Marshall got close, Cake was there to tell him off, saying anything like "that" could cause the babies to be born early.

Now, Cake had Fionna on her back as they made there way to Marshall's home. "Cake I can walk you know." Fionna complained. But, Cake just laughed. "Oh no, to much walking now can cause problems later."

Fionna rolled her eyes, that was always Cakes excuse to baby her. Now, that even Fionna herself was having babies, Cake even more so found the need to make sure Fionna was safe.

When they made it to Marshall's house Fionna walked inside, Cake next to her. Marshall floated up and kissed Fionna, ignoring the growl from Cake. "Hey Fi, glad you can make it." He was covered in dust and had paint on his clothes.

"What were you up to?" Fionna asked, tugging a bit on his painted sleeve. Marshall smiled, "Now Fi I'll show you, but first close your eyes."

Fionna snorted but did so, feeling Marshall Lee's hands go on her shoulders as he guided her to a part of his house.

Marshall let go of her shoulders and floated in front of her. "Now open your eyes."

Fionna opened to see a room that used to be Marshall's recording room. It was painted a pastel green and a tarp was covering the floor. Marshall smiled awkwardly at her. "It isn't done yet, but just imagine cribs and stuff around." He motioned his hands around the soon to be nursery.

Fionna covered her mouth with her hands in awe. "Oh Marshall... It's perfect!" She grabbed him and hugged him tight. Her eyes beginning to tear up.

Marshall hugged her back an smiled. "Well, it's not done yet, but I'm glad you like it." He said, looking up as Cake waked in.

"What's taking so-" she cut off as she looked around. "Oh my..." She smiled at Marshall before stepping back out.

Fionna pulled away and looked up at him, a smile on her face. Her eyes glazed with tears.

Marshall used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry." He teased lovingly. Fionna laughed a little and pressed a hand to her stomach.

Are you okay?" Marshall asked, his eyes worried. Fionna nodded, "Yeah, they've just been... Kicking a lot lately. You want to feel?" She took Marshall's hand and pressed it to her pregnant belly.

Marshall blushed. "F-Fionna I-" he drifted up as he felt the kicks and movements of his unborn children. "Woah..." He breathed, a small smile creeping on his face.

"I never really thought about it before Fi, but they're actually like... Our kids in there and.. Soon they'll be... Here." His small smile grew bigger, "It's pretty cool if you think about it."

Fionna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Marshall knelt down and rested his forehead on her stomach. He began to hum a small light tune. Smiling as the babies responded to the song by kicking.

Fionna beamed. Glad to see that Marshall was so into this, that he was getting ready for the babies arrival.

Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pressing his cheek to her stomach as Cake walked back in. "Oh, I see Marshywarshy has a soft side." She teased, snickering.

Marshall looked at her and grinned deviously. "You seemed surprised, come here kitty and I'll show a real hug." He uncoiled his arms from Fionna and floated towards Cake, his face morphing into that of a monster. With sharp teeth and large dark eyes.

Cake squealed and dashed out the room. Marshall lee laughed and morphed back to himself.

Fionna walked out of the room with Marshall and found Cake, her arms crossed and looking angrily at Marshall. "That wasn't funny." She growled.

Marshall only laughed harder. "Oh sweet little Cake, can't handle a little teasing I see. But, you dish it out with no problem." He looked at her and cocked his head.

Cake growled. "Well Fi, I guess there's no point in me being here. I guess I'll see you back at the treehouse." She walked to the door and left.

Fionna yawned and looked at Marshall. "Hey can I sleep here tonight?" She asked, stretching her tired limbs up into the air.

Marshall smiled. "Of course, come on I'll bring you up." He carefully picked up Fionna and floated up the ladder to his bedroom, setting her down on the bed.

He got her the pajamas he had of her's the last one she stayed. But, that was a while ago, and the pajamas were small and skimpy. He tossed them to her and dressed himself up in his night wear.

He floated down onto the bed next to Fionna, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Fionna's shirt was small, the cloth of the tanktop ended halfway down her belly, so she had just lifted it up just below her bra.

Marshall watched her stomach bump up slightly with the kicking of the babies. He carefully poked her stomach, moments later the area he poked was kicked with the unborn child.

He smiled and yawned, closing his eyes and pulling Fionna slightly closer, together, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for the delay, I didn't know how to continue for a while... So please bare with me okay..)

Fionna woke up the next morning, her stomach gurgled. "Oh no." She gulped, dashing up and running into the bathroom.

Marshall floated after her and rubbed her back. Morning sickness was always a problem for Fionna. "Just breath Fi." He soothed.

Fionna got up from the toilet, wiping her mouth. "I'm fine." She mumbled, pressing a hand to her stomach. "B-but I think I should head back to the treehouse." She said.

Marshall lee nodded. "Of course, I'll get your stuff." He floated out to grab her clothes, returning with her bag and clothes Fionna was brushing the taste of vomit out of her mouth. "Here." He said, setting her stuff down. Fionna smiled, taking her stuff and getting dressed.

Fionna hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She said. Marshall hugged her back, a little confused. "For what?" He asked. She smiled and looked up at him. "For everything.." She whispered, wincing slightly.

"You okay?" He asked? Cupping her chin and pulling her gaze to his, worry and fear in his eyes.

Fionna smiled through the pain. "Y-yeah, they're just... Kicking pretty hard." She sat back up and pressed her arms around her stomach. "Like... REALLY hard." She aid through gritted teeth.

Marshall looked at her, even more worried. "M-maybe you should sit down or s-something." He suggested.

Fionna nodded weakly. "That sounds like a good-" she cut off with a loud gasp of pain, clutching the counter before falling over. "It hurts..." She cried, holding her stomach tight.

"Fionna!" He held her shoulders. "What's wrong?!" He asked nervously, easily picking her up and holding her in a fireman's carry.

Fionna leaned forward a but and held her stomach in severe pain. "I- I don't k-know. It h-hurts!" She closed her eyes tight and groaned in pain.

Marshall gulped. "O-okay, lets get you to the hospital.. I... I think your g-going into labor.." He stammered.

Fionna opened her eyes wide and looked up at him. "W-what?! B-but-" she cut off again in a cry of pain.

"Yeah we have to go." He used one hand to pull his hood over his hand. He flew down the ladder and out the door.

(At the hospital in the candy kingdom.)

Marshall burst through the door, Fionna still in his arms. "I need some help here! S-she's in labor!" Doctors looked up from there clipboards and rushed to there side. One took Fionna and put her on a hospital bed.

Before Marshall could say anything else, they whisked Fionna into a room, he was left standing in the middle of the waiting room.

(Yeah, sorry for the short chapter today...)


End file.
